Just You
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: 1 intro, 4 Two shots, 4 pairings. Mitsu, Yui/Azu, Mugi/? and a surprise couple. Might give a proper summary to this fic later, just come in and read. Some of the characters are genderbent, I might just also change the rating to M...Who knows.[9]
1. Chapter 1

Hahaha, I know, I know...Another Fic!?

Lol, sorry guys. I just couldn't help myself XD

* * *

This One's gonna be simple though, Not so complex.

It'll consist of a total of 9 Chapters...or well 4, two shots and one intro chapter.

This fic will have a total of three pairings, Yui/Azu, Mitsu and Mugi/? and another couple...

Whether i make this a Rated M fic, I don't know...I'm still thinking about it.

* * *

Also, This is a Genderbent Fic!  
I've changed (Some of) the genderbent character's name aswell...

* * *

Im sorry for any spelling mistakes Ect.

* * *

Welp, i'll be shutting up now...Enjoy!

* * *

"Yui-Senpai!"

A certain voice sounded distressed.

"What, Can't I Hold my Adorable Azunyan?", A Soft yet deep voice said

"Ah Jeez, Yui...Give her a break from touchy feely things will ya?", Another Deep voice mumbled

"But I can't help it, Ryu-Kun"

Three males sighed and sweat dropped at the same time, while two females walked into the club room.

"Hey Hey Hey, Guess what Guys, I've booked you a gig this coming saturday!", the chirpy voice said.

"Cool, where?", Ryu Asked the chirpy teacher

"Yeah, Sawako-Sensei, where's it at", A tall Blond joined in the conversation.

The club members and a visitor all turned their attention to the two females that walked in and quickly forgot about Yui harassing Their Kohai.

"Some cafe"

"Oh, and what might this "Cafe" Be called, Mio-chuan?", Ryu Crossed his arms.

"I don't know, Sawako just dragged me to the Cafe and booked us for it, Baka", Mio glared at her childhood friend

"Woah Woah, calm down dangerous queen, no need to fret", The tall Amber eyed boy said with his hands up.

"Guuuuuuys, Tell Yui to Stooooop", The Kohai whined

Everyone simply laughed and giggled.

* * *

"Gosh, Ui-Kun. Your Brother keeps smothering me"

"Hehehe, Not much I can really do, Azusa-chan"

Azusa rolled her eyes, "Ui-Kun, Please"

"What are you expecting me to do?", The Taller boy asked

"I don't know...convince him to tone it down a bit on the Touchy-ness"

"Hmmm, Why don't you just tell him that yourself"

* * *

_Ui knew his older brother was a hand full but he knew why..._

* * *

"Jerk"

"Hehehe, well, my stops here, bye", Ui smirked

"Fine, Bye"

_'Azusa continued to walk, 'Bakas, the both of them'_

* * *

"Ryu-Kun!"

"Hello, Akiyama-san"

Mrs. Akiyama smiled, "What brings you here, Ryu-Kun? Come to take my Mio Away?"

Ryu Blushed, "Something along those lines"

"Hmmm Come on in, Mio's in her room"

"Right", The Amber eyed boy went up the stairs and to Mio's room.

A knock came at the bedroom door, Mio turned her attention to the door, "Come in"

"Don't mind if i do", Ryu slipped into the bassist's room.

"Ryu", Mio looked up to her childhood friend.

"Hey, so?", Ryu rubbed the back of his head awkwardly

Mio tilted her head, "What?"

"Remember...Uh the Amusement park...You wanted to go so..."

"Oh my god, i forgot, Im sorry Ryu. I'll get dressed", Mio signaled the boy to leave but he stood put.

"What?"

"Leave, im going to change"

"Huh? Oh C'mon Mio, i've seen you-Ack"

"Get out, BAKA!"

Ryu ran out as Mio threw a book at him.

_"Jeez, I was just saying"_

* * *

"Ahhhhh, Thank you so much, Hiro-Kun"

"No Problem, Sawa-chan-sensei"

A Tall blond haired boy put a large box onto the floor.

"I would have asked Ryu-Kun to help me out, After all He's built up.", Sawako paused and then continued, "But I thought i'd ask you first, I mean..You're Pretty strong yourself", The teacher smiled

The blond blushed, "I-I guess"

_'So...Cute and Innocent', the older woman thought as she observed her student._

* * *

Welp this was short, hehehe...

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed

* * *

**_Info:_**

Kinda obvious, Ryu is Ritsu

Tsumugi Kotobuki is Tsunehiro/Hiro Kotobuki

Yui is still Yui

Ui is still Ui

* * *

Till next chapter, Good Bye


	2. Chapter 2 Mitsu part 1

Here's chapter 1!

what you read previous to this was a intro type of thing hehehe

* * *

Okay, so here's a scoop, whether i change the rating to M Idk, I mean i feel like i should, i might throw in some lemon...But then again, i might be too lazy to write a lemon at all, Lemons are very descriptive and detailed...But i guess, maybe...Maybe i'll toss a lemon scene or two and change the rating.

Also  
The two shots of each pairing will be scattered, but don't fret they'll add up.  
Which means, If i post a Mitsu chapter, I'll most likely make chapter 2 a Yui/Azu and Chapter 3 a Mugi/?...Then I'll revert to making Mitsu's final chapter to complete their two shot and then I'll complete the other pairing's half.

By the way, I bet you readers already know who Mugi's got the hots for XD

* * *

I Apologize for any spelling, grammar mistakes Ect.

* * *

Welp I'll shut up now, Enjoy the read!

* * *

"You Pervert"

"What? Jeez Mio, overreacting"

Mio Snarled, "Overreacting?", Mio stop in her tracks and turned to her childhood friend.

'Oh Shit', The Teen thought, "M-Mio, I'm sorry. I-I Didn't mean it...like that...Y'know"

The Amber eyed boy put his hands up defensively.

"Really? Then what did you mean?", Mio crossed her arms over her sizable chest.

"U-Uh, I didn't mean anything really-"

"Just because You've seen my...My body before, It doesn't mean You have the right to Ogle-"

"OGLE?!", The boy was now vexed, "Mio, I would-I...How could you say that, I would never look at you like that, You're my best friend. I respect your body", The boy looked away, His Amber eyes lost the spark that were in them only moments ago.

Mio Felt guilty all of a sudden, 'Ryu', Mio sighed, "Sorry, Ryu-"

"No i'm sorry, I should listen to you more often", Ryu shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Let's get going while it's still light out."

Mio simply nodded, "Right"

* * *

_As much as Mio didn't want to admit it..._

_She'd fallen for her childhood friend...Ryu_

_Mio didn't notice it at first, she thought she just admired him a bit. Ryu would always protect her, whether it were bullies, her fears or even other Boys, Ryu always stood his ground when it came to her._

_Mio would find herself gazing at her childhood friend, Perplexed at how Ryu grown tall and built muscles._

_Ryu Became very popular with the girls in middle school, and in highschool, he gets confessed to at least three times a week, whether it be seniors, Juniors or fresh men girls, he'd decline them all._

_This puzzled many students in their school, the most beautiful girls would confess to him and he'd turn them all down..._

_Strange, they all thought_

* * *

"Man, what a walk", Ryu Sighed

"That wasn't really a walk at all, Baka", Mio giggled a little

Ryu smiled weakly, "Well then-", Ryu silenced himself

"Check her out"

"What a hottie"

Whispering next to Ryu caught his attention, Ryu Turned to a pair of boys, they seemed a bit older then himself.

Grass green met Piercing Amber.

"Woah, What's up", The older guy said with a dark smirk.

Ryu Wrapped a protective arm around Mio, Mio blushed and looked at Ryu, only to find him looking seriously at two other guys next to him.

"Ryu?", Mio knew something had bothered the Tainaka boy by the way he glared at the guys next to him.

"Listen pal-"

Ryu stopped and gave the two men his attention, The two were clearly intimidated by Ryu, as Ryu was pretty built and tall.

"Wha-"

The second guy stepped in and interupted what his friend was gonna say.

"We don't mean any harm, Buddy", the guy said as he stretched out his hand.

Ryu tighten his arm around Mio a little, not hard but just protectively. Ryu looked at the man's hand, "I'm all good, just watch what you're leering at or else"

Mio felt tense, she placed her hand on Ryu's chest and gentle pressed herself against him, "Let's go Ryu"

The amber eyed boy snarled, Mio pulled him away and they walked off to a food court.

"Ryu, what was that about?", Mio asked as she now stood in front of him, she quickly mad physical contact with him.

* * *

_Ryu Know Mio was bound to attract trouble, after all, Mio was very attracting and males would always try pick her up._

_Ryu's gotten into many fights and just about all those fights, involved Mio._

_Mio was one of the top prettiest girls in sakurgoaka High, Just like Ryu, Mio got many confessions..._

* * *

Mio placed both her hands on Ryu's chest, she felt his heart beating fast.

"Ryu, calm down"

"Yeah, Yeah", Ryu whispered quietly

"Just ignore guys like that ok, there's no need to confront them-"

"I swear, if any guys come to touch, I'll beat'em to a pulp"

Mio overheard what the guys were saying about her, she was hoping Ryu would ignore them.

"Don't get worked up, Ryu."

The Bassist pressed herself against the Drummer, she felt him wrap his arms around her. Mio smiled and blushed, Ryu's body was quite warm.

"I'm just saying, I'm your knight remember", Ryu chuckled a bit, "A knight's job is to protect the princess, Mio-Sama"

Mio giggled, 'Baka', "And it's to obey the princess"

Ryu and Mio separated, "Potato patato, I get my job done", Ryu Grinned childishly, "Let's have some fun now, shall we?"

Mio laughed, "Sure"

* * *

_Mio grew up with Ryu, they met in primary school, they got close and they maintained their friendship till this day._

_He's 16 turning 17 in august, while she just turned 16 in january, they were now in their second year of highschool._

_Time sure passed by..._

* * *

"Wow, Ryu! You won!", Mio exclaimed

"Not bad Kid, good arm you got there", The man chuckled, "So what's it gonna be?"

Ryu shrugged, "What prizes can i chose from?"

"Anything you want, You won"

"Great", The Auburn haired boy looked at Mio, "What do you want?"

"Ryu", Mio blushed

"Pick something, Mio"

The Bassist stepped up and chose a big brown bear.

"Big stuffed animals huh, you're that type of Gal", The man got the bear and smiled, "What a nice couple you two make, reminds me of my youth"

"U-Uh", Ryu and Mio blushed

"Hehehe, Well it's just about closing time, you two love birds should get going"

"UH?!"

"Hai! Thank you bye!", Mio bowed and dragged Ryu and the bear with her.

* * *

_Mio saw Ryu grow..._

_How his big wide innocent eyes, Narrowed and filled in with a roguish devilish look to them._

_How he went from being shorter than her, to being Taller than her._

_How Ryu was basically growing into a man..._

* * *

"He thought-"

"Yeah, and expect more of that type of thinking when we're together", Mio blushed

"Right-"

'Again', Mio thought to herself as she heard all too familiar voices behind them.

Ryu gritted his teeth. 'Those fuckers, again'

Mio acted quickly, she took the big bear Ryu was carrying for her and got infront of him, Ryu looked confused for a moment...but he got the idea when she slowed down and slowly pressed herself against him, He blushed furiously as he hugged her from behind.

'No, why this, Mio!', Ryu cursed mentally, 'Calm down, dont think too much'

Ryu knew he'd get aroused by this if he pondered on this for too long.

"damn", a low whisper said

steps behind them faded, The Tainaka boy looked back and fond no sign of the two strangers.

"All clear", Ryu said shakenly

"Good, i thought you were going to kill those guys", Mio said, still in the drummer's arms.

"Yeah, (sigh), We're almost at your place", Ryu said still not letting the Akiyama go.

Mio didn't really mind being this close to the male Drummer, after all, she trusted him.

Mio nodded, "Yeah umm...Say, Ryu? can you stay over today?"

The Drummer Looked at the Bassist, "Sure, i mean, i'd have to get up early tomorrow to get my stuff at home, but i'll stay"

"Thanks, Papa and Mom aren't going to be there so-"

"I get it, you don't need to explain, Mio"

Mio gave Ryu one final smile

_"Thanks"_

* * *

Ryu got up earlier than Mio, they both slept together this time.

He slowly and quietly got out of the bed, he went down stairs and put his shoes on. Ready to go, he left the Akiyama's home and went to his own.

* * *

"Mmmm", Mio slowly opened her eyes, she looked around and found no sign of Ryu and when she was sure he wasn't there, she smiled to herself.

"Wow, yesterday was so fun", Mio shrieked into her pillow.

"(Ring)", The alarm clock rang.

"School", Mio got up and stretched, she went to the bathroom and got ready for school.

* * *

"Yuuuuuuui-Senpai, stop", Azusa whined.

Many girls glared at Azusa, "No fair"

"Why does Hirasawa pay attention to her anyways", girls mumbled and ranted.

"Azunyan-Huh?", The boy with the chocolate brown eyes was being pulled away from the Kohai.

"Leave poor Azusa-chan alone, Yui"

"(Gasp) Tsunehiro-sama?", girls gasped

"Hottie alert", another girl added.

"What the commotion about here? Oh, Yui and Azusa again?"

"Hey Sawako-sensei" The blond smiled warmly.

Now the glares were focused at Sawako, 'Ah Jeez Hiro-kun, you could smile at me all you want when we're at the club room', the teacher thought as she felt the hateful glares.

"(Ring)", Homeroom bell rang.

"Well everyone to class now, Chop Chop!"

The students all went to their homeroom's for attendence.

"Hiro-Kun, may i have a moment with you?"

Yui and Azusa look at each other and smirk at their blond friend.

"Uh Yeah"

"Good, come with me please, and As for you two, go to class", Sawako warned the two students.

"So?"

"Not here, come", Sawako led the blond to the staff room.

* * *

_Sawako was mature enough to tell already, she knew the tall blond had a thing for her..._

* * *

"Ah, Mio-chan You're finally here", Yui said childishly

"Hello to you too", Mio said and then looked around, "Where's Ryu?"

"He's not here yet, Mio-san"

"Yeah, and by the looks of it, he's lucky, Sawa-chan pulled Hiro out and is speaking with him now, so she won't notice him coming in late if he makes it before she comes", Yui stated

"True-"

"You always worry about Tainaka-san", a girl tilted her head in curiousity

Mio and the two males turned their attention to the girl.

"Their childhood friends", Yui said

"Hmmm, It seems deeper than that", Another girl joined.

"U-U-Uh, You got it all-"

"Come to think of it, you two match" the girl stated

Mio blushed, Yui and the boy with specticles noticed this.

"That's enough, Ryu and Mio-san are childhood friends, they worry about each other.", The boy with glasses said.

"I Heard when childhood friends become lovers, they have a stable romantic relationship and they usually get married and have kids", a girl with short brown hair said

A couple students from the class, giggled, they were all now interested in this conversation.

"Akiyama-san, You're lucky. Tainaka's a hottie", A few girls said

"Yeah, Imagine what Tainaka can do do to a woman's body", a girl giggled.

Mio was now at her point, she balled her fists.

"N-Norihito", Yui pointed down

Norihito saw Mio's hands balled up, Out of embarrassment? maybe.

"Tainaka's pretty chiseled"

"Man, Akiyama-san you're really lucky-"

"Uh-Oh", Yui and Norihito got up from their desks.

"IM NOT INVOLVED WITH RYU!", Mio yelled out, "I DON'T WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM!"

All the students looked at a huffing, blushing Mio, surprised that she got mad and actually yelled out.

Yui and Norihito looked at the classroom door, and there he was...

'Oh no', Norihito pulled Mio's sleeve.

Mio turned and Ryu came into her sight, his eyes were clueless, yet the displayed hurt, his facial expression also showed confusion, he looked lost and hurt.

Students followed Mios eyes.

"Burn", a boy said

A few girl cringed their faces out of sympathy for the Tainaka boy.

* * *

_Never had Ryu been rejected by a girl..._

* * *

Tension and awkwardness in the air, Ryu simply looked away, turned away and walked out the classroom.

"Ryu!", Mio hoped past Yui and slipped out the silent classroom.

"Oh No, that's not what I meant!", Mio said out loud with tears in her eyes, hoping Ryu would stop walking away from her. "Ryu!"

_...But, Ryu kept walking..._

* * *

Welp here's Mitsu part 1, Dramatic end to part one i know.

hope y'all reader's like this so far

Also

Norihito is...Nodoka, lol...yep i made her a him

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next chapter, Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 Tsunehiro and Sawako

I take long, I know...Sorry about that, I've been having technical difficulties lately.

* * *

Well anyways, lets get started.

I hope y'all like this so far and as of this update, im changing it's rating to M! That's right, this is now an M rated Fic.  
Go Away kiddies!

But that of course doesnt mean the lemony goodness will start this chapter, i'll toss a lemon in the next chapter, Just sayin', so dont get your hopes up for this one.

* * *

I Apologize for any mistakes i make, Spelling, Grammar and other kinds

* * *

_"Ah, Thank You so Much Hiro-Kun"_

"Ah-hehe No problem Sawa-chan Sensei"

"Boy it sure is nice to have a strong student help lil' ol' me out", the teacher said with a smile.

The Teen rubbed the back of his head, "You're not Old, don't exaggerate"

"Oh but I'am old"

The Blond chuckled, "You're what? 25?"

The older woman gasped, "H-How'd you know?"

"E-Eh? Lucky guess i guess", The blond put a large box on a table and turned to his teacher.

The Teacher smiled once again, but this time more..._Seductively?_

'S-Sawako-sensei?', Tsunehiro blushed lightly. He began to think, 'Maybe she knows', The teen was getting ready to say something to his Teacher

"S-Sawa-"

Another voice cut what he was going to say next.

"RYU!"

Sawako and Tsunehiro both ran out the small office, they stuck their heads outside the small door and saw Ryu walking away from Mio.

"Hmmmm, Ryukun?", The Tall blond said as he observed the scene unfold.

Sawako merely watched, but as she watched the scene unfold, she began to notice how warm she was from behind..."H-Hiro-Kun"

"Shhh Im trying to watch", Tsunehiro said quietly

* * *

"Ryu! Stop!", Mio Yelled out from behind the tall boy.

Ryu continued to walk forward, Ignoring whatever Mio had to say.

"Ryu, Stop walking, I didn't mean it like that!", Mio pleaded

Sawako felt heat spread across her cheeks...'He's pressing against me'

The Blond didn't pay much attention to how close he really was to his teacher, The tall boy was pressed lightly against her small frame.

"Mio-chan!"

Mio stopped pleading with the Tainaka boy, she fell to her knees and began to cry, Yui and Norihito ran to her side.

"Mio-san?", Norihito patted the girl's back.

"I-I (sob) Didn't mean it like that", Mio cried even more

The teacher and the student both stopped observing and got involved.

"Mio-chan!", The blond and Sawako both came to her side.

"What happened?", Tsunehiro questioned

Yui looked up from the floor, "Ryu took what Mio-chan said the wrong way"

Norihito nodded, "Yeah"

"Mio-san", a voice piped up from behind the group

"Himeko-chan", Yui said in an all too familiar way

"Tsunehiro-Kun?", the boy with glasses questioned.

"Hmm, Yeah?"

"How's about we go after-"

"No! If anyone's going after that Idiot, It's going to be me!", Mio got up and wiped her tears.

"Wait a minute, You all can't just go on making your own decisions, I'm the teacher here and-", The blond haired boy took a hold of her hand and gave her a look.

"E-Eh, Hiro-kun-?!"

"Gomen, Sensei"

"HEY!?"

Yui and Tsunehiro grabbed Sawako and gave Mio a nod, Himeko looked terrified.

"S-She's a teacher, are you all crazy! You cant just nab her and not expect to get into trouble!", Himeko took a hold of Yui and tried to assist Sawako, But Yui quickly overpowered the softball star.

"What the hell!? who the hell's gonna watch the class!?", Himeko yelled out.

"Im class rep, i'll do what i can" Norihito added as he pushed his glasses up a little.

"Well then, it's a go Mio-chan"

Mio nodded and ran after her childhood friend.

* * *

"Someone's getting detention...and not just one", Sawako said as she fake glared at the blond.

"Oh c'mon sensei, i'll treat you for some special dessert"

Sawako was pinned against the wall by her own student, 'Who would've thought the goodie Tsunehiro was capable of such a daring act?'

* * *

_Though Sawako didn't want to admit it..._

_She did find her Student attractive, The blond was smart, mature, incredibly handsome and tall._

_Tsunehiro Kotobuki was deffinetly everything she wanted in a man._

* * *

"How long will you keep me here?", Sawako said

"I don't know, until Ryu and Mio work things out, or when the others tell me to let you go", The tall boy shrugged.

The teacher blushed slightly at their proximity, they were really close. she simply looked away.

"You do know that if the class gets rowdy and noisy you'll get in trouble"

"Yeah, pretty much, but Mio-chan and Ryukun gotta work things out a bit"

"Hmmm, (sigh), So innocent", Sawako said as she know looked up to the tell blond.

"Sawa-chan?"

Sawako placed both her hands on the teen's well defined chest, she smirked devilishly.

"You are just a highschool boy after all"

Hands made their way down slightly.

"S-Sensei", The boy stuttered not knowing what to make of the situation. 'Is she... Seducing me?'

'I know...I know he's my student but...i can't help myself', Sawako thought to herself, 'Especially that now it really is just me and him, the others are babysitting the class'

"Sen-Mmm?"

A finger to Hiro's lips, cut him off.

"H-Hiro-kun, I've seen the way you stare at me", The light brown eyed woman said with a small blush.

Hiro blushed as well, he knew she knew how he felt about her.

"You're my student, I'm your teacher, it's not right for us to be together"

The tall boy gently took a hold of his teacher's arm.

"So? why would it matter what others would think?"

"Baka, you're but a boy-"

"I'm not a boy, I could prove that to you, i could provide for you, better than any other man could", The Blue eyed teen took a step forward, trapping the older woman inbetween him and the wall.

"Hiro-kun", She didnt want to meet his gaze, she looked away.

Hiro leaned forward, her took a hold of her face and rested his forehead against hers.

Ocean blue met light brown.

"You knew all along, all i can ask now is, if it would be okay if we take things to next level"

"Hiro, You're sweet and Handsome, dont get me wrong, you're totally everything i want in a man But..."

"But?"

"If we were to get caught, i'd lose my job and believe me it'll be hard to get another job-"

"That's it?"

"No Baka, also what'll your parents think? You with your teacher, Im also very aware of your status, they'll think im a gold digger"

"They won't, believe me"

"Baka, i have a lot to lose"

"Sawako?"

The older woman blushed at how the teen was using her name.

"W-What?"

"I couldn't careless what other people would say, I-I love you, Sawako. About your job, i'll gladly provide for you, i'll even land you a job at the company, plus my father wouldnt really mind you, i actually talk alot about you to my father and mother."

Sawako blushed furiously, she realized the teen was pretty quick in planning.

"Hiro-kun"

"So, will you give me a chance?"

"Please, give me time?", she said nervously as she began to think

Hiro took a few steps back and gave her space, "Of Course"

She sighed, she began to miss the warmth the teen's body gave off.

"Hiro-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could...Hold me?"

"Of course i can"

* * *

_Who would have thought that things could take a random turn like this?_

* * *

Welp here's this chappie, hope you all like it so far...remember there's two parts to every coupling :3

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next chapter, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter

* * *

I Apologize for any mistakes i make

* * *

'That idiot went and left school grounds', Mio wiped her eyes.

Steel grey eyes looked around, searching for a certain Tainaka boy.

"He probably went home already", Mio crossed her arms infront of her chest and shivered as wind blow by her.

"That idiot"

Mio walked slowly in the direction of the Tainaka's residence.

"Hey!", a deep voice called out to Mio.

Mio turned around, 'Just great, them'.

Mio remembered the two older guys, 'They were the ones staring me down at the Amusement park', She felt slightly frightened.

'Ryu', she mentally said.

"Ain't 'cha supposed to be in school, honey?", One of the males said with a smirk.

"Yeah, where's ya' boyfriend? He run off on ya?", the other said.

"C'mon, he did didn't he."

"I could see dry tears, he broke your fragile heart huh?"

The two older males drew closer to her.

"Umm No, he's-"

"No Need to lie, let's have some fun"

Mio got scared as soon as she heard 'Fun'. "My friends are waiting for me at the store-"

"Friends? More the marrier", The Guy with black hair said darkly

"C'mon Babe, that other pip-squeak didn't know what he was doing I bet", the guy with dark brown hair said to Mio as he took a few steps forward.

"Yeah, the Pip-squeak didn't know how to hit it right, Right?"

"Oi girl? You still a virgin?"

Mio began to shake, 'I'll lie and say Ryu Took Me', Mio nodded and blushed, "N-No"

The two guys gave each other looks, "What?"

"The Pip-Squeak did you in?"

"Y-Yes"

"How many times did you drive him?", the black haired guy asked with a strange grin.

Mio blushed even more, "M-Many times"

* * *

_As the conversation continued..._

_Mio failed to realize..._

_The two men kept taking steps forward knowing she would step back..._

_Further and further into an ally way_

* * *

'Maybe i should have stopped', Ryu questioned himself with a sigh.

Ryu was walking around the streets, a frown on his face.

'I've loved her for as long as i can remember', Ryu sighed, 'Maybe she likes someone else, another guy'

"Maybe i never even stood a chance".

"-Pip-Squeak?"

'Hmmm', Ryu stopped in his tracks, "That voice"

"-Virgin?", The voice spoke again.

Ryu followed the voices and stopped at a corner leading into a narrow ally way, his eyebrow nit together.

"How many times did you drive him?"

Ryu heard what was being said clearly.

"M-Many times"

'Mio?!', Ryu put his bag down carefully and quietly, he turned the corner and walked into the ally undetected.

"Woah, so you really gave your self to him?"

Mio Nodded once again, "Yes i did"

"Hmmm, You give him blowies to?"

Mio's eyebrow went up.

"Blowies, y'know...You sucked it?"

Mio's face was really red, "U-Um this is getting really personal"

"You're lying, you so look like a virgin, i mean you're really hot and i'd expect you not to be one"

"You didn't even know what a blowie was..."

Mio felt her back hit a fence, 'Trapped!?'

"Pip-squeak wasn't man enough Probably"

One of the males began to unzip his pants.

"How's about i show you what a blowie is, why dont you come suck my-ACK!"

Mio turned away as she heard a loud thud.

"F-Fuck!?"

"Mio Get out of here!", a voice all to familiar yelled out.

Mio turned toward the Ryu and the two males now in a two vs one brawl.

"Ryu!"

Ryu punched the male that was unzipping his pants, it became clear to Mio and the other guy that Ryu was furious.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!", Ryu grabbed the other guy before he could flee.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING PIP-SQUEAK!?", Ryu violently beat the two guys down, blood covered his hands.

"Sorry!", One male begged to be let go

"I warned you!", Ryu tossed the unconscious black haired male aside and kneed the dark haired guy down.

"You dont mess with my woman!", Ryu Yelled out.

Mio blushed, 'H-His woman?'

Ryu shook the guy violently back and forth, "Next time, I'll fucking kill you motherfuckers!", Ryu got up and kicked the guy unconscious.

He panted.

Mio felt herself breathing hard, she slowly walked up to her childhood friend and placed her hand on his chest, "R-Ryu it's okay"

"No It's not okay, i should kill these assholes right now!", Ryu said through gritted teeth.

Ryu's face had droplets of blood, his hands and fists up to his elbow were covered in blood.

Mio did what she usually did to calm him down, she pressed herself against him. she rested her hands and head on his chest, she felt him tense.

"Calm down Ryu, you taught them a lesson." Mio felt him loosen up.

Ryu slowly wrapped his arms around her, "C'mon lets go before someone thinks i really did kill these fuckers"

* * *

"Hiro-Kun, it's almost lunch", Sawako said from inbetween the blonde haired boy's legs.

"Yep, (sigh)", Hiro nodded as he wrapped his arms even tighter around his beloved Sensei.

Sawako blushed, she sat inbetween his crossed legs. she very mush like the position.

"Don't you think we should head back to class?"

Hiro nodded, "I guess"

"I'm hungry, i have to go get my lunch", Sawako added

"Fine Fine, lets get out of here"

They both got up and straightened themselves up.

"I wonder what the students'll think"

"We'll just give them some lame excuse"

* * *

"Yui, Any word yet?"

"No, it's almost lunch time...", Yui said with a pout

"No texts or anything? strange"

"I hope you guys don't drag me down for what you guys did to Yamanaka-sensei" Himeko sulked

"(BRRRR)", Yui's eyes beamed, "Ooooh, Mio-chan"

Norihito and Yui read the text message.

"She found him and their at her place"

"Well their not coming to school for the rest of the day", Yui threw her arms up.

"Well now it's just you, Hiro-san and Nakano-san"

Yui blushed, "Azunyan!"

* * *

"Ryu, you misunderstood me"

"How? I heard what you said...You don't want anything to do with me", Ryu took off his shoes.

Mio sighed, "No i didn't , mean it like that"

Ryu turned to the steel eyed girl, "Then what was all that about?"

"They were teasing me", Mio looked away with a blush.

"Do i embarrass you, Mio?"

Mio quickly snapped back, "Of course not! Baka"

Ryu's eyes were dull, Mio didnt know what to say anymore.

"Lets get you cleaned up" Mio took Ryu by the hand and led him into the bathroom in her room.

This wasn't new, every time he got into a messy fight, Mio would would help him clean up at her house.

Mio removed Ryu's Gakuran and slid it off him, She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his body aswell. Mio felt he cheeks begin to heat up as she ran her hands over The Tainaka's well defined upper body.

"You've got a bruise, Ryu", Mio said softly as she placed her hand on it.

Ryu looked away, "It's okay"

'It's Okay', those two words were often used by the male drummer, everytime he'd get hurt in a fight, he'd tell Mio, "It's Okay" to not worry her so.

"It's not okay (Sigh), G-Get in and shower"

Ryu nodded and did what she said, he turned around and started the water, Mio observed him a little longer before going out of the bathroom, she sat at the edge of her bed waiting for Ryu to finish showering so she could properly take care of him.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the shower stopped and she heard Ryu stepping out.

The door opened, reveling Ryu in just a towel.

Ryu had a couple of cuts and bruises but nothing serious.

"Thank god i was around there, god knows what they would have done to you", Ryu sighed he sat on the edge of the bed holding his head in his hands.

Mio sat close to him, he was still shirtless and in a towel, but he did have boxers on underneath the towel.

* * *

_Mio found Ryu very attractive, she couldn't lie well enough to herself..._

_Ryu sexually attracted her_

* * *

Mio ran her hand through the Drummer's unruly Hair, she hugged him, he buried his head into her chest unknowingly.

Ryu hugged her back, Mio had a habit of running her hands across his chest, she liked how his chest felt against her hands.

"Mio, when did you give your self to him?"

Mio's eyes widened, she pushed herself off of Ryu, "What?"

"You said you weren't a virgin, you gave yourself to a guy. how come you never told me", Ryu's eyes were dull saddened

"I-I never actually did"

"Mio we promised each other we wouldn't lie to each other"

Mio Blushed, "They asked if i was a virgin, so i said no..."

"You aren't huh, who did you give yourself to, tell me please"

"I-I Lied-"

"Mio?"

"You didnt hear it all from the start", The Bassist took a deep breath in, "I lied...i said..."

"What?"

"...I Gave myself...to you"

Ryu blushed and but stood still and kept her gaze, "Really?"

"Yeah, you were the first person that came into mind, were close and eveything, so i guess i didnt feel too awkward saying i gave myself to you"

The Drummer smiled light heartedly, "Mio?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always run your hands over my chest?"

"Because i like doing that", Mio said with a blush.

"You know when i get a girlfriend, you'll have to stop doing that right?"

'He's right', Mio simply nodded silently.

Ryu was confident about what he was going to do next.

"Unless...You beat the girls to the punch", Ryu placed his hand over Mio's

Mio looked up, "What're you saying?"

"I've got something to say, Mio.", Ryu got close to his childhood friend, who would be alot more after that, "I Love You Mio"

Mio Gasped, and tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Ahh!, M-Mio, don't cry! Im sorry, i'll never say it again! I-"

"(Giggle), Baka", Mio giggled and wiped her tears. "I love you too"

"E-Eh Really?"

"Of course, you're the only Man i'd trust my body with", Mio said

'I-Is she offering herself to me?', "Mio"

Ryu wrapped his arms around her and pushed her down onto the bed, he hoovered over her.

Mio's long black hair spread around, Ryu and Mio stared at each other.

"Mio, I really do love you"

"I Love you as well Ryu"

Ryu leaned forward and captured his now-lover's lips, Mio moan as Ryu body pressed down on her, she brought her hands up to caress his broad shoulders. Ryu deepened the kiss, he groaned as he felt himself inbetween Mio's legs.

'Ryu, im so happy'

Tears ran down Mio's cheeks once again, Ryu tasted the tears and pulled away, "Mio, we could stop it-"

"No, I-I want to go all the way...with you"

Ryu's eyes widened, "But Mio, we're moving a little too fast dont you think?"

"No, we're at the right pace", Mio wrapped her legs around the Older Teen.

"But, i heard it hurts...for you", Ryu said in a serious tone.

"I know, but it's only a few seconds", Mio ran her hands on Ryu's strong chest.

_ "Besides, Im your woman right? so make me yours"_

* * *

Sorry to cut this short but im going to have to leave this at that

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next update, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Omg, It's been a while since I've updated this! so sorry!

* * *

_I Sincerely Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make!_

* * *

**_Rated: M_**

**_Sexual content (Later on)_**

**_Genre:_**

**_Romance, Humor, Drama, Hurt/comfort and friendship._**

* * *

**_Chapter: Smitten_**

_"You've had me since day one, really"_

"Hope their okay", Norihito spoke to Yui

Yui grinned, "Oh, I'm sure they're more than okay", he chuckled lightly.

The glasses wearing boy frowned, "I Would have never pegged you for a pervert, Yui"

The Brown haired teen shrugged and folded his arms behind his head, "Me either", Yui spoke almost too innocently, causing whoever heard their conversation, to sweat drop comically.

Himeko frowned, "Sheesh, Lucky the others didn't get too rowdy, And Lucky Yamanaka-Sensei didn't get you three into anything further than cleaning duty"

"She loves us", Yui said as he smiled lightly.

It was currently lunch time, Mio and Ryu were at Mio's house, Leaving Yui, Azusa, and Hiro at the school with everyone else.

"Hiro-kun, You really kept her shut huh?", Norihito spoke to the tall blonde.

The boy merely nodded, he was awfully quiet since him and the teacher returned to the class.

Yui hummed, but decided that maybe it'd be too awkward to ask what exactly happened while they were left alone together.

* * *

"Azusa-chan, Oi, You listening?", a chirpy voice questioned a day dreaming kittem like teen.

"Huh? Oh, uh...what?", Azusa hummed in confusion.

"Urgh! sheesh, you like, space out 90% of the day these days, geez, what's up, got a boyfriend or something?"

Azusa blushed and shook her head frantically, "JUN!"

"Woah, Azusa-chan's got a boyfriend?", another voice chimed in.

The blushing girl turned to face the other person, "No, No, No! I don't, she's just spewing non-sense again, Ui!"

Ui smiled and hummed, "Well then."

Azusa sighed out, "Geez Jun"

Jun smiled brightly, "What, it just sounded logical is all, I mean, you seem so out of it lately, always wearing that 'Day dreaming' look and all'"

Ui sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, "Jun-chan has a point, Azusa-chan"

Azusa sighed out and pouted.

all the while, no one seeming to notice Jun's cheeks turn a small shade of pink at the sight of the Hirasawa boy.

"Even, Ui-kun agrees with me", Jun said.

"Whatever", the girl being put on the spot said as she turned away.

Jun smirked, "Hmmm, maybe My assumptions not too far off though, Azusa"

Azusa felt her cheeks heat up once more, "Jun, It's not whatever you're thi-"

"Maybe it's a certain...Hirasawa-senpai?"

Ui swallowed a laugh, a mere smile formed on his lips.

Azusa was not at all amused, she frowned, "Why would it be him? of all people, Jun"

Jun shrugged, "Oh I don't know, I mean, he's always all over you and all"

The teen sighed, "So?"

the pig tailed girl sighed out as well, "You know, Yui-senpai's really popular, along with Ryu-senpai and Hiro-senpai...The three of them are very high in demand you know. And one of them could very much be yours~", Jun grinned.

Azusa blushed and turned away, "Quite being such an idiot, Jun, now you're really pushing it"

"How so? C'mon, he's so into you, any girl would kill to have him be all over them the way he is with you", Jun commented.

Azusa's heart raced slightly, 'Any girl?', an eyebrow rose slightly as she turned to face the girl once more, "Any girl? Oh Jun", Azusa felt something in her snap slightly, but she tucked what she wanted to say originally, away in the back of her mind, and so, Azusa decided to tease her friend, "Is Jun trying to say that she likes Yui~"

Jun nearly jumped out of her seat, "NOOO! I SO DO NOT!"

Ui hummed, his face got slightly serious.

Azusa sneered slightly, "Two can play at this game"

Jun pouted slightly, "He's all yours though, Admit you like him!"

Azusa frowned, "I don't like him!"

a few students began to turn their way.

Ui looked around, "hey, quiet down a bit, you two."

"Hmph! She started it", Azusa said.

Jun sighed.

Azusa's gaze shifted to the younger Hirasawa, 'He's also in 'demand' among the girls', "You know, Ui's also wanted, he's popular among the girls"

Jun hummed, Ui hummed as well.

"And your point is?", Jun swallowed slightly.

Azusa remained quiet for a few seconds, then stood up from her seat, "There wasn't a point to begin with", with that, Azusa began to walk out of the class.

Ui's eyes followed the girl, 'Why drag me in this?'

Jun felt her heart skip, 'She's good'

* * *

Azusa Sighed out, 'Jun's not so slick herself, she likes Ui...'

"Azusa-chan?"

"huh?", Azusa looked ahead of her and saw a certain teacher waving to her.

"Ah, Sawako-sensei, hey"

The teacher smiled, "Hey, Um, Mind doing a favor for me?"

Azusa nodded as she approached her club advisor, "Sure"

The teacher fidgeted a bit, "Well, I was wondering if you could get Hiro-kun for me, fetch him for me, I need something moved and he's pretty capable to do it"

The girl nodded, "Alright"

As the teen was going to jogged to her senpai's class, the teacher halted her once more.

"Ah, Azusa...um"

"What's up?", Azusa turned to her sensei.

"Try and be a bit discreet about it, please", the teacher winked playfully.

Azusa almost felt like asking why, but decided against it and nodded.

"Thanks"

"Hai"

with that, Azusa jogged to her senpai's class.

'Wait, won't Yui-senpai be there too, along with Ryu-senpai and Mio-senpai'

the girl entered the class and looked around, it didn't take long to find her senpai...along with a few other familiar faces.

"You're such a dope, Yui", a girl said as she had her head propped up by the palm of her hand.

"What? I was just saying, Himeko-chan", Yui's deep voice said.

Azusa felt her heart beat with jealousy, she frowned slightly then turned away from the scene, 'So what, she's probably his girlfriend.', Azusa was so in denial. she huffed and then walked to her blonde haired senpai.

The tall boy was clearly in thought. Azusa tapped the boy's shoulder.

Hiro hummed and turned to see whom had just gotten his attention.

"Ah, Azusa-chan? what's up?", the boy questioned.

Azusa bent slightly close and whispered, "Um, Sawako-sensei needs you for something, she's down stairs by the teacher's lounge."

The boy hummed and nodded, "H-Hai", Hiro stood up as he pushed his seat out.

with the seat being pushed back to the desk, it caught Yui and Norihito's attentions.

Yui's eye lit up at the sight of his favorite Kohai.

"Azunyan!", the boy grinned.

Norihito smiled, "Azusa-chan"

Azusa tensed slightly when she felt all eyes on her, with Yui always paying attention to her, she came to realize that a few upperclassmen began to look at her weirdly, almost glaring at her for getting all of Yui's attention to herself.

"What's she doing here?", Azusa swore she heard a voice whisper.

Hiro rubbed the back of his head, "I'll be back, Guys"

both of the boys nodded.

"Um, I'll be going back to my class, Now, bye senpais", Azusa bowed and began to turn away.

Yui hummed and reached out, catching Azusa's hand, "Want some company?"

Azusa felt her cheeks flush slightly, "Uh-"

"I could walk you to class if you'd like", Yui spoke once more.

Azusa could already feel the burning glares on her back.

"No, it's fine-"

"Oh c'mon Azunyan", Yui gave that attractive Grin.

who can resist that?

"F-Fine", Azusa replied.

the students all observed, all the girls were currently pissed, one by one the school's hotties were getting taken up.

everyone knew Mio had Ryu in the bag, It was so obvious, Ryu would only ever pay attention to the bassist.

And Hiro, the tall blonde giant, was clearly not single, what hottie would be?

and now Yui...well, there was also Ui, both seemed pretty identical, if only Yui didn't wear those hair clips. But back to the point, Yui had been ignoring any other female, he always gave 110% of his attention to the kohai. and that made many girls furious.

Azusa left the class feeling the weird vibes.

Yui and Azusa failed to realize that their hands were still intwined.

they held hands.

Azusa was in thought, 'Senpai is...good looking, he's sweet and kind...just too...uh, Innocent? and dopey'

still not noticing the whispers around them as they continued to walk towards Azusa's class.

Yui was unusually quiet.

"Oh-Ho-Ho!", a familiar chirpy voice brought Azusa back from her thoughts.

"Jun?"

"Hey-ya there", Jun said, all the while her hands seemingly looked down.

Ui came about and also greeted the two, "Uh, hey you two...Nii-chan", Ui's eyes also looked down.

Azusa couldn't resist following their eyes, she immediately blushed and broke her hand from her senpai's grasp.

"It's not what it looked like!", Azusa practically shrieked.

Azusa looked around and noticed that a few other girls also stood by, one had her phone out...

'did she take a picture!?'

Jun smirked, "So you two are together!"

Ui rubbed the back of his head and looked at his older brother, whom was also rubbing the back of his head.

Azusa shook her head, "No, we're not! I don't like him!", she turned to everyone whom had caught the scene.

a few girls looked at each other.

Jun grinned. "Lies!"

Yui tensed, he merely just looked on.

"I'm being serious, Me and him are nothing like that, I don't like him like that, he's not my type!"

Ui tensed knowing full well what his older brother might be feeling, he turned to Yui, Yui wore a blank expression.

"Seriously", a random girl questioned.

Azusa quickly answered, "Yeah, you girls can have him if you want, he's all yours!", Azusa spoke frantically, all the while feeling many pangs to her heart.

Yui frowned a bit, little by little. 'So I really didn't stand a chance, huh', the tall boy turned away and lifted an arm, his began to rub the back of his head, 'Not her type huh'

Ui cringed slightly.

Jun remained quiet, she caught a few glances of the older Hirasawa boy...he looked hurt.

'Shit'

Azusa huffed, she was very flustered.

"I already have a boyfriend, but I know a lot of girls would love this news", the girl said and then turned away to most likely inform other girls.

The lead guitarist shook his head and turned away, he shoved his hands into his pockets and began to walk away.

Azusa sighed out in slight relief when the girls who were watching her, left...she failed to see her senpai leaving.

Jun and Ui both felt very awkward.

and as if on cue, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

"We should head in now, Yui-senpai, you shou-", Azusa turned only to realize her senpai was gone, she then turned to her two best friends and saw their slightly uncomfortable expressions.

"He...", Azusa started off.

Ui nodded, "Uh, He left during your speech of you two not being together that way...I think he had something he needed to do or something, I don't know", Ui's voice trailed off a bit as he turned to enter the class, he walked to his desk.

Jun shrugged and followed.

leaving Azusa to think as she walked into the class too.

'Senpai'

* * *

"Nii-chan, are you hungry?"

the sound of panting was heard from with in the bed room.

"Later", was Yui's only reply.

Ui hummed and walked away from his older brother's room, he knew his older brother was in a bad mood, as soon as school came to an end, Yui left, not bothering to stick around for the club activities.

'Nii-chan'

With in the room, Yui was working out.

Yui was lifting weights, he stood in front of the body mirror in his room, head phones over his head, his messy sweaty hair stuck up slightly, he was a sweaty mess, he felt the need to work out, he felt that it relaxed him.

His muscles glistened with sweat as they flexed with each lift he did.

'Not her type...I never stood a chance, who am I kidding.'

Yui huffed out and set the weights onto a small weight rack in the corner of his room, he then got down onto his arms and began to do push up, he sighed and paused to remove his shirt, it always got to hot with a shirt on.

The teen resumed doing the push ups, he would release a breath every few seconds.

with the music playing in his ears, he wouldn't notice anything.

about a good hour later, Yui was going to end this work out session with a five minute plank.

Yui's abs flexed as he remained in plank position, the music blasting in his ears.

* * *

"Ryu!"

Ryu chuckled, "Hey, Hey calm down, It's not that scary"

Mio turned away, "Ryu, I don't wanna see it!"

The drummer grinned and put the movie down, "Fine", the tall boy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend...yup, his girlfriend.

Mio blushed, she knew that she'd need to get used to this new form of contact.

just a few hours ago, they were going to have sex, but didn't, when surprisingly, Ryu said that maybe it'd be better if they waited a bit, Mio gave in, she was a bit disappointed, but also happy that Ryu obviously wanted, in a way, to put Mio first.

Mio leaned her back into Ryu's front.

his hands resting on her hips now, he smiled, "Say...uh, not trying to ruin the moment but uh, what would your parents say?"

Mio hummed, she turned around to face the tall male, her small hands resting on his defined chest. "I don't think they'd mind, I mean, they like you a lot, Ryu, they've known you forever", Mio chuckled lightly.

Ryu smiled, "True, hopefully. If anything it's your father I'd have to worry about"

Ryu was deep down, scared of Mr. Akiyama, he knew that if he messed up in any way with Mio, He'd have to answer to Him.

"Mom and Dad, Love you. You're like the son they never had", Mio said to reassure her boyfriend, she knew that Ryu was slightly afraid.

The drummer nodded and leaned forward, he pecked Mio's lips tenderly, "I guess. but i'm sure from now on, they'll cut our sleep overs off", Ryu couldn't help but chuckle.

The Bassist giggle lightly, "Yeah, definitely."

Ryu grinned, "Maybe it's for the best though"

"Maybe~", Mio purred slightly as she wrapped her arms around the tall boy's neck and hugged him close to her.

Ryu smirked and hugged her back, he was currently shirtless, he only wore boxers, both teens were in Mio's room still, and in Mio's bed.

"Mio-chuan's a pervy one huh~?"

"Shut up, idiot"

Ryu pulled away and leaned in, only to kiss Mio, Mio smiled against his lips, she untangled her arms from Ryu's neck and ran her hands to his chest and abs, she was feeling him up a bit.

Ryu groaned as he moved to be on top of her, his abs flexed slightly when he felt Mio's nails lightly scratch against them.

"Mmm~"

the boy found himself laying in between Mio's legs when she gladly opened them to allow Ryu's body to rest in between. Mio felt so happy, her childhood friend whom she had been crushing on, actually liked her back all along, she couldn't have had it any other way, Ryu was one of the most wanted guys at their school, he was good looking, sweet, and so finely built, she almost jealous now that she thought back on how the girls in their class described HER Ryu.

Ryu broke their lip lock, he smiled as he planted small kisses against her cheek.

Mio smiled, "I Love you, Ryu", she felt her heart skip a few beats.

Ryu grinned as he pulled away from her cheek to look at her, "I love you too, Mio. I love you so much"

"So Mushy~"

"Oi, Oi, Oi, who'd I pick it up from?", the drummer chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know~"

both teens were quite content at the moment, today had been quite the day for them.

"You know, Ryu. You really did kick those guys around pretty roughly", the thought of the two guys came to her mind.

Ryu Frowned, "Good"

Mio smiled, "Thanks again, for saving me back there"

Ryu hummed, "Tsk, You don't have to thank me, those bastards had it comin'"

Mio wrapped her arms around Ryu's body and hugged him, "Calm down, you're already starting to get worked up"

"Yeah, yeah", Ryu mumbled from Mio's shoulder.

"let's hope it doesn't happen again, or I swear, I'll kill them next time".

"Ryu, Let's try and avoid that, stay with me more often"

"I know, and I will, I mean, You're mine, and i'll make that known to any guy that tries to even look at you."

the bassist couldn't help but giggle, she knew Ryu was protective of her, but she didn't know to what extent, but now, she would.

The sound of a cell phone vibrating got Ryu's attention.

"Ah, I think that's my dad", Ryu said as she began to get off of his Lover.

"Oh right, you haven't called him"

"Yeah", Ryu walked to his phone and picked it up, she answered the call. "Hey, dad, sorry, I'm at Mio's place"

"...? ..."

"Ah-ha, Yeah, pretty much"

"...~"

"Knock it off, old man"

"...!...~"

"Oi, Oi, Oi, what do you know!".

From the bed, Mio could see the tips of Ryu's ears get red.

"Yeah, yeah, Whatever. I'll try"

"...! PREGNANT!"

Mio shot up from her bed, her face blushing furiously, "did he just tell you to not get me pregnant!?"

Ryu blushed, "Uh, g-gotta go, dad, bye!", Ryu hung up the phone.

"RYU!"

"What! he's just worried, he's always been worried about it!", Ryu said

'Always', Mio blushed, "A-Always?"

Ryu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Uh, he started worrying when we got into our first year of high school, he felt that us sleeping over each others houses kinda looked weird since we were just friends, cause you know..."

"I'm a girl and you're a boy", Mio answered.

"Yeah, and we 'matured', so he says"

Mio sighed out, "I can imagine how he'd react when he finds out we're something more now"

"There's gonna be changes, but it's not like they'd break us up, they'd just cut off our sleepovers from now on", Ryu blushed.

it made sense why they would.

Ryu was a man at this point, and Mio was practically a woman, both were matured, in body and mind, it would be natural if they'd start to crave each other a lot more physically now.

"Yeah, But that's fine I guess. I don't think you're ready for fatherhood yet", Mio teased.

"WHAT! MIOOOOO!"

* * *

"Jun, Azusa, what brings you two here?", Ui's deep voice greeted and questioned the two girls standing on his steps.

"Azusa needs to deliver Senpai's guitar to him, he left it back at the club", Jun answered.

Ui hummed, "Oh, um, I'll take it if you'd like", Ui said, knowing Yui was probably wanting to be alone.

Azusa gave Ui a questioning look, "I was hoping to give it to him personally..."

Ui rubbed the back of his head..."Uhhh, umm, fine uh, know before you go in to his room, okay", Ui stepped aside to allow the girls in.

Jun and Azusa stepped in, Azusa quickly split off to go to Yui's room. She kinda wanted to talk with the boy, that's part of the reason why she wanted to give Yui his guitar personally.

Ui sighed, now it was just him and the Suzuki girl.

"Did you do your math homework, Ui-kun?", Jun asked.

Ui hummed, "Yeah, You?", Ui shut the door and walked with Jun to his own room.

Jun nodded, "Yeah, Um, I actually brought it with me, mind checking it?", Jun asked innocently and quietly, in an almost girly manner.

Ui smiled, "Sure"

...

Azusa knocked the door, but got no response, she sighed and put her hand on the door knob, she turned it and opened the door.

Yui wore the headphones over his head, he wore nothing but some dark blue boxers, they were pretty form fitting, the bulge of his manhood was cupped and was pretty much visible with the boxers he wore.

he carried two weights to place them onto the rack with some other weights, he was just organizing them.

Azusa froze, she blushed furiously, never had she seen her senpai like this, she could see the lump in his boxers, her eyes scanning his really toned body, those toned legs, his toned back side, he clearly worked out, his butt was well rounded, His abs were nicely defined, and his biceps, they were pretty big, how had she missed this?

but what caught her attention the most, was the front of his boxers, she blushed, her heart raced nervously.

Yui sighed out and bent down to switch two weights to out them in the right weight order he likes them in, then he stood back up, he yawned and stretched his body slightly, turning around he gasped and removed his head phones.

"Azusa", he said slightly hoarse.

Azusa's cheeks were red, "S-Senpai, u-uh"

Yui could tell the girl was having a tough time talking, and he had no idea why...

but to any other guy, it would have been obvious.

"What?", he said, the music in his headphones reached Azusa's ears.

"U-Um, y-you...your guitar", she merely said as she unstrapped the Hirasawa's guitar from her back.

"Oh...Uh, thanks for bringing it, Azusa"

Azusa nodded, as Yui walked over to her and got his guitar from the kohai.

'wait a minute...did he just call me...by my name?'

"S-Senpai?"

Yui walked over to his guitar stand and unpacked his guitar, he out the instrument against the stand and closed the case.

turned to his kohai, he hummed.

Azusa felt her heart clench slightly, "Y-You just...called me by my name?"

Yui's eyebrow went up, "Is that a bad thing?"

Azusa didn't really know how to reply, she shrugged, "I...You just call me by that nickname you gave me...it's unusual for you to call me by my name."

The boy shrugged, he released a sigh and stood back up, "Well, I mean, I just thought maybe I stop that, you know, I mean Maybe if I stop calling you that, Everyone would leave you alone, and don't worry, I'll stop being all over you too, I guess maybe it must have been bothersome for you to have to deal with me so much"

Yui said as he ran a hand through his slightly wet hair.

Azusa frowned slightly, she didn't really know what to say, "What...what made you think that"

"I don't know...I mean, You've always complained", Yui smiled sadly.

Azusa clenched her fists, she glared at Yui, Yui felt slightly confused, at the way Azusa was now glaring at him.

"That never stopped you before, Yui.", Azusa called Yui by just his name, she frowned heavily. "Why the change now?"

Yui hummed, "Isn't that what you wanted? from the start, for me to stop?"

Azusa felt her heart hurt slightly, "I...you...", she didn't have words to say, he had a point, she did complain and ask for him to stop, and now that he was going to stop, she wanted him to continue.

"I don't get it, Yui. Why now?", Azusa pressed on.

"I already explained, Alright. This is what you've been wanting-"

Azusa bit her bottom lip.

Yui crossed his arms over his chest, "And those girls, you freaked out when they thought we were together, so if I stop what I usually do, things'll go smoothly when you explain if they ever question you again"

'Stupid senpai!'

Azusa blushed, she trembled slightly, her eyes clearly got watery.

Yui noticed his kohai's eyes.

"Azusa?"

Azusa turned away, she turned around and began to walk out of the room, "You're welcome", she merely muttered as she left the room.

Yui felt his heart skip, he felt this need to chase after his kohai.

and he did.

Yui hopped down the stairs fast and shot out the his front door, not really thinking about clothing.

"Azusa!"

Azusa was about to cross the small street, she turned back to see whom had just called out to her

"Senpai", trader tears leaked out of her eyes, she tried to blink them away, but they had long fallen down her rosy cheeks.

"Azusa! wait, wait"

Yui ran up to the crying girl, "Why...why are you crying?"

Azusa remained silent, she looked away.

Yui sighed, he panted slightly, "Azusa, why?"

"I...Just want to go home"

Yui frowned, "Tell me why first?"

"It's nothing, really"

Yui frowned, "Please, If you're crying, it's not nothing, It's something, and I want you to tell me-"

"Why should I?", Azusa snapped.

Yui jumped back slightly, "Azusa, Calm down"

"NO! don't tell me what to do!, I'm leaving!", Azusa turned away.

Yui sighed, he reached out and grabbed her by the hand, It hurt him to see the kitten like kohai cry, he'd never see her cry before.

"Azusa", Yui said softly, he pulled her to him, "Come back, let's talk back at my place"

Azusa looked away and allowed her senpai to lead her inside.

both began to walk inside the house once again.

"SENPAI!", Jun yelped and covered her eyes, "Cover your junk!"

Ui blushed, "Nii-chan!"

Azusa hummed, she looked at her senpai, she didn't notice that he was still...half naked.

wait a minute...they were both out there like that!

"YUI YOU IDIOT!", Azusa blushed furiously.

Jun blushed, "Cover up!"

Yui grinned sheepishly, "Eh-he, Sorry!", Yui took Azusa with him to his room.

Azusa once again allowed herself to be dragged along by her senpai.

"Geez!", Jun muttered as she looked at Ui with a scarlet blush. "Yui has no chill"

Ui nodded, "He really doesn't, you'd be surprised."

"Why don't you put something on already?", Azusa scolded, not that she minded the view, but Jun got a glimpse, and that was probably what made her snap a bit more.

"Sorry, I just...I'm used to this, It's always just me and Ui"

Azusa was aware that it truly was Yui and his brother, their parents were usually traveling and all.

"God, senpai. and in front if girls too", The teen girl blushed.

The air head turned to his kohai. "Is that bad?"

Azusa nodded, "Yeah, It is, especially if you ever get a girlfriend, No girlfriend would want other girls to see their man's body, shirtless is fine, but with how you're 'dressed' now, you might as well be naked", she spoke with a blush.

Yui hummed, "You want me to be naked?"

Azusa blushed even more, if that was even possible at this point. "No! I was just saying!"

Yui rubbed the back of his head, "Wait though, I don't have a girlfriend anyways, so it doesn't even matter anyways."

Azusa bit her bottom lip.

the lead guitarist remained with barely any clothing on, just the boxers, he licked his lips, "I do want one though"

Azusa's shoulders clearly flinched, she looked at her senpai, "T-Then, maybe it's best you put on some clothing...", Azusa felt her heart breaking.

Yui began to walk to his kohai, "Maybe, or I can just make you mine"

Azusa's mind went blank.

"Huh?". was the last thing she managed before Yui leaned down and captured her lips with his.

the kohai's eyes teared up with new tears, they spent no time in falling down her cheeks, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her senpai's neck.

Yui smiled against Azusa's soft lips, they were so soft and warm, he liked it, he dreamed of this moment.

Azusa sobbed slightly.

Yui pulled away, he hummed and looked at her with concern.

"Azusa, are you okay? did I-"

"I-It's okay...I'm just...this is different for me", Azusa looked away with a blush on her cheeks.

Yui's chocolate brown eyes searched for his kohai's teary eyes.

"So, does this mean I get to see your body too?"

"SENPAI!"

Yui grinned, "Hey, Relax, I was just joking. I respect you Azusa, I wouldn't disrespect you in a bad way"

Azusa blushed, "Yui-senpai"

Yui smiled, "Azusa, if there's something I wasn't joking about, it was the part where I said I'd make you mine...I really want you Azusa, And I mean as in a girlfriend type of way, not for your body. just you"

Azusa felt her hear skip, she smiled, "Senpai"

"Please call me Yui"

Azusa nodded, "Take care of me"

"I will, I promise"

Azusa blushed, she just got a boyfriend...and it was none other than her senpai, her handsome, strong, kind and sweet senpai.

"You better", the dark azure haired girl ran her hands down until they rested on his muscled chest, Yui smiled sweetly.

Azusa Just Couldn't help but feel up the older Teen's well toned chest, the muscles felt amazing against her small hands.

"Azunyan", Yui held that Innocent look.

"That's better", Azusa smiled, her hands caressing the boy's muscled chest.

Yui grinned and swept Azusa off her feet, Azusa gave a surprised yelp.

"Y-Yui"

The tall teen smirked

"Wanna stay over?"

* * *

Whale, hope this was good, dry...I know, sorry.

I'm just trying to close all my fics, so I'm going to start updating all of them.

Just bare with me.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed

* * *

Till next time, Bye


End file.
